


Lumity Bloodline

by Lewis_guy13, LuzNocedaLove



Series: Lumity Bloodline [1]
Category: The Owl House
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewis_guy13/pseuds/Lewis_guy13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuzNocedaLove/pseuds/LuzNocedaLove
Summary: Luz and Amity have been together for 2 years. And now thay want to start a family of their own.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Azura Noceda-Blight/Maria Noceda-Blight, Camila Noceda & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Hooty & King, Eda Clawthorne & King & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Owlbert, Eda Clawthorne/Lilith Clawthorne
Series: Lumity Bloodline [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168613
Kudos: 23





	1. The Wait

Luz and Amity live on the Boiling Isles in a nice house close to the owl house where Eda, King, and Hooty live. Amity was soon to be having a baby and Luz was excited to be a mom, but was a little worried of what the child would be. A human, a witch, or both and thay were both scared about that, but thay didn't want to tell eachother. 

Then the day came for Amity to have the baby. And everyone was there. Eda,Lilith,King,Owlbert,Camila,Willow,ana Gus where all excited,but not as excited as Luz was to be a mom. But only Luz was allow to be in the Baby Room because she was the mom and so she could help Amity.

Everyone was wait outside the room as thay were tring to do things as thay waited to see the baby. Eda was making a cape that was a nice light green for the baby and Lilith was helping her with that. King and Owlbert were sleeping. Camila was making a little blanket in the same nice light green as the cape would be. Thay were all waiting to see what the baby would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it so far. I am new to this and if any of you wnat to give me any tips I would love that. Thank you


	2. The Baby

The day had fimally come for Luz and Amity to become parents. And everyone was excited for it. Eda and Lilith were just getting done with the cape for the baby. Camila was getting done with the blanket and King and Owlbert were just watching them do this.

Luz was with Amity in the Baby Room. Luz was so excited to meet her child but also a little nerves to be a parent. She knew she want to be a good mom and not to be "the bad parent". But if she acted as nice as Eda was to her when she was younger, she would be a great mom.

Amity was so nerves adout being a parent. She wanted to nice and understanding unlike her parents were mean and made her be who she didn't want to be. But now she has Luz and soon have a child so she knew she would be alright. But now the time has come. The baby was coming.

As Luz and Amity were in the Baby Room, everyone was just waiting for them to come out of the door. But it had been awhile and thay still hadn't come out yet. Thay were starting to worry but then the nurse came out and said it was a little girl.


	3. Azura is her name

Everyone was excited that is was a little girl. Camila was so happy to be a grandma. Eda was happy to be like a second grandma to the baby and Lilith was happy to be like the aunt to the baby. Luz and Amity were so happy. Happier then any of them because they were finally parents to there first child.

But Eda,Lilith,Camila, and everone was wondering what they were going to name her. Now that knew it was a girl thay now have so many ideas for what her name could be. Luz and Amity did a little thinking about what her name could be. It didn't take long till thay both had it. Thay would name her after there favorite book character, her name is Azura Noceda-Blight.

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to post as much as I can. I am in school, but I will do my best


End file.
